1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring compression device for a shock absorber employed in mounting a spring in a shock absorber being mounted in a suspension system of a motor car. More particularly, it relates to a spring compression device for a shock absorber in which by varying the size and shape of a pivoting arm in correlation with the specification of a shock absorber, varying according to the kind of a vehicle, a wider range of spring set-up for the shock absorber can be performed.
The suspension system of a motor car is equipped with a shock absorbing apparatus of the motor car, and its main parts comprise upper and lower arms holding wheels and a shock absorber connecting the wheels with the upper and lower arms such that vibration or shock conveyed from the road surface during traveling can be absorbed by the shock absorber.
In the shock absorber, a spring for absorbing vibration or shock by means of elastic force is mounted, and normally, operations for exchanging and maintaining or repairing the shock absorber are conducted by more than two laborers who are compressing a highly resilient coil spring.
However, the spring compression operation is conducted in a very difficult way and requires a long time, and in a narrow place, more than two persons must conduct the operation thereby causing lots of inconvenience to the operation of maintenance or repair due to the restriction of an area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accordingly, the prior art for solving such problems was disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Application Nos. 95-45543 (Title of a device: Spring Compression Device for a Shock Absorber of a Motor Car) and 83-7256 (Title of a device: Shock Absorber for a Motor Car) filed by the present applicant.
Before the present invention is described, the latest technology of the prior art, the Korean Utility Model Application No. 95-45543 is explained with reference to the accompanying drawings hereinafter.
FIG. 1 illustrates, as an example of such prior art in the field which the present invention pertains to, a spring compression device for a shock absorber comprising a hollow post 10 being vertically formed, a rack 19 being mounted inside the hollow post 10, being engaged with a pinion and being moved upward or downward, a compression handle 13 moving the rack upward or downward, a spring holder 15 having a spring hanger 15a for hanging a spring being connected by a hinge 15b to a head 17 formed at the top of the rack 19 so as to be rotated left and right, a pivoting arm 30 for pivoting a shock absorber being formed with an integral structure at the lower part of the hollow post 10, and a pivoting arm tightening handle 31 being screwed at one side of the pivoting arm 30 and tightening the pivoting arm 30 with a certain pressure.
In such conventional spring compression device for a shock absorber having the above described construction, operations for holding the shock absorber and mounting the spring are conducted. In such operations, a pivoting arm tightening element 32 and the pivoting arm tightening handle 31 are mounted so that the pivoting arm 30 is tightened and is tightly adhered to the shock absorber, by rotating the pivoting arm tightening handle 31.
After that, the shock absorber is pivoted to the pivoting arm 30, and then the spring holder 15 formed at the top of the hollow post 10 is adequately opened and the spring hanger 15a formed at the top of the spring holder 15 is mounted for hanging a spring of the shock absorber.
As such, after mounting a spring of the shock absorber in the spring holder 15, and rotating the compression handle 23 of the hollow post 10, the rack 19 being engaged with a pinion gear (not shown) goes down and at the same time, the head 17 mounted at the top of the rack 19 and the spring holder 15 go down, thereby compressing the spring of the shock absorber.
In the conventional spring compression device for the shock absorber as described above, when the shock absorber of a small diameter is mounted, pivoting status achieved by the pivoting arm 30 could be securely maintained. However, when the spring of the shock absorber applicable to a large vehicle is mounted, it had a structural drawback since pivoting by the pivoting arm 30 was not easy.
Namely, the conventional spring compression device has a structure including a reinforcing rib is mounted for supplementing structural strength between an upper flange of a large shock absorber and the outer surface. Accordingly, if this structure is mounted in the spring compression device of the shock absorber, the reinforcing rib formed at the periphery of the shock absorber is caught in the pivoting arm, and as the result, such structural problems cause difficult mounting operations.